


Modern Love

by torino10154



Series: FandomAid Drabbles [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Modern Love

"Are you sure that's part of the courtship ritual?" Harry said, peering over Severus's shoulder. He liked his blood _in_ his body, thank you.

Severus closed the book, leaving his finger between the pages, and showed Harry the cover. " _The Wizard's Guide to Courtship, Seventy-fifth Edition_."

"Yes, but what year was it updated? It has instructions how to polish your armour!"

"Hmm." Severus flipped open the front cover. "1603."

Harry groaned and scrubbed his hands over his face. "Wizards might be old fashioned but we need something a bit more modern than that."

Severus set the book aside. "I suppose."

~*~

"Destination bondings are all the rage." Harry handed Severus the brochures he'd picked up at the wizarding travel agent's office. "Look. This one's all inclusive with snorkeling, swimming with dolphins, and fire dancers on the beach at night."

Severus blinked.

"No?" Harry shuffled through the stack. "A pilgrimage to the place of Merlin's birth..."

"Yes?" Severus pulled the brochure from Harry's hands. "Ah. I agree. Absolutely _no_ camping."

"Why is this so difficult?"

"It isn't. What do _you_ want to do, Harry?"

"Bond at Hogwarts." Harry put a hand on Severus's thigh. "Spend a week in bed with you."

"Perfect."


End file.
